mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Flandre Scarlet/RicePigeon's second version
When Flandre goes "kyuu", you go boom. Flandre is a pure melee rushdown attacker with destructive power and speed, capable of pressuring the opponent into a corner and unleashing absolute destruction on them; however, Flandre's lack of experience outside the Scarlet Devil Mansion's basement has rendered her with no true fighting experience, so while her power may be unrestrained, her Defence is as frail as tissue paper. ) |Image = File:RPFlandre2port.png |Creator = RicePigeon |Downloadlink = RicePigeon's MUGEN Spot |Rescord = Localcoord |Resolution = 320x240 |Lablink = Flandre Scarlet/RicePigeon's Version}} Gameplay Flandre Scarlet is a three-button character that uses the buttons for the entirety of her moveset and the buttons as shortcuts; acts as a shortcut for the character's back and forward hops when either or (respectively) is being held, is used as a shortcut for the + input that's assigned to the character's throw, while is used as a shortcut for the part of the command input that's used in the Level 3 Hypers. One of Flandre's mutually exclusive level 3 Hypers has to be chosen at the beginning of every match, with Taboo "Weapon of Mass Destruction" being a large but slow moving projectile that explodes with a fullscreen blast upon contact with an opponent, which is enhanced by the character being able to move around freely once it has been launched, and Secret Barrage "And Then Will There Be None?" being Flandre's famous signature One hit knockout attack that can be comboed into when the opponent has low Life, but leaves Flandre wide open for punishment should the opponent block it. Flandre is a charge character with a rushdown style of gameplay and a moveset that is entirely melee-oriented, having no projectiles outside of the Taboo "Weapon of Mass Destruction" Hyper or any other direct means of spacing outside of her backdash; despite the lack of a reliable projectile, Flandre's ability to spontaneously leap across the stage allows her to approach opponents with relative ease, something which is further helped by a lot of her attacks having either very high or infinite priority. Not counting the three Catadioptric followups or Royal Flush, practically all of Flandre's Special and Hyper attacks are activated via charge motions, which further gives plenty of incentive to rush up to the opponent and start a combo against them in order to best utilise their effectiveness. Flandre utilizes fast movement speed along with attacks that can easily provide invincibility or cross-up opportunities on the opponent. Many of Flandre's attacks deal more damage than other characters' equivalent attacks, and Flandre's wall attacks are likely to keep the opponent guessing. Flandre's most notable flaw, however, is the fact that she is a glass cannon, so while she is fast and hits hard, she only sports a mere 750 Life, which is significantly lower than most other fighters; as such, Flandre is capable of KOing opponents relatively quickly, at the cost of being KO'd just as fast. Flandre uses a custom A.I. that has a number of scenarios programmed into it, each with their own set of options that the A.I. can choose from in order to make it less linear and predictable; as the implementation is very basic, as are the selection of attacks Flandre's A.I. will use. Befitting of Flandre's character archetype, her A.I. is aggressive and very frequently makes attempts to attack the opponent or close the gap, though its reluctance to guard against oncoming attacks sees it easily defeated by projectiles and other ranged attacks. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' during blockstun| | }} |42}} / | Substituting final directional input with or changes wall Flandre leaps to version: version: height varies with distance from wall, can be cancelled into Straight Flush during startup| | }} | }}}} during startup of Starbow Break and Catadioptric| Turns to face opponent| }} during Catadioptric| on counterhit| }} + / + during Catadioptric| Automatically cancels into Owen's Chandelier on whiff| }} + during Catadioptric| Turns to face opponent| }} |42}} | version: version: version: | }} | Number of hits and distance travelled vary with last button pressed| | }} | }} | }}}} 'Hypers' |42}} or |42}} | Substituting final directional input with or changes wall Flandre leaps to Uses 1000 Power| }} |42}} | Uses 1000 Power| }} |42}} / | Only usable if respective spellcard is selected prior to match Uses 3000 Power| }} |42}} / | Only usable if respective spellcard is selected prior to match Flandre must have won at least one round Cannot be cancelled into unless opponent's Life is less than 350 or less than 35% of maximum (uses highest value) Uses 3000 Power| }} 'Others' |42}} |Substituting final directional input with or changes wall Flandre leaps to / }} to adjust trajectory Can be cancelled into Straight Flush during startup Can be followed up with Owen's Chandelier, Cranberry Trap, or Starbow Break B| }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' 'General' 'Character-specific' Videos GMᴜɢᴇɴ - The Difficulty Is Greatly Exaggerated|Appears at 5:46 GMᴜɢᴇɴ - Don't Lie to Dragon Claw PT M.U.G.E.N Flan Goes Storm Chasing Trivia *Unlike most of RicePigeon's Touhou characters, Flandre does not contain any winquotes referencing Touhou Rekkaden or Lie Meiling, though Flandre coincidentally has the least amount of victory quotes overall. *Both winquotes against Eirin reference the fact that Eirin, like Kaguya and Mokou, is an immortal, and thus could not die even if Flandre was to use her power against them. **This is further reinforced by the fact that Secret Barrage "And Then Will There Be None?" will cause these three characters to drop to the ground from the top of the screen, rather than completely removing them from the screen as with everyone else. *Flandre's first winquote against Remilia references an in-joke among players of Touhou: Gensokyo Reloaded relating to an out-of-place canister of WD-40 located in Flandre's version of the game's title screen. *Flandre's 5th generic winquote is a reference to Agatha Christie's And Then There Were None, which was originally titled Ten Little Indians before it was changed due to perceived racism. *Although Flandre's Straight Flush and Royal Flush Specials are neither attacks nor spell cards Flandre has ever used in Touhou Project, their names ties in with the theme of Flandre's Taboo "Four of a Kind" Hyper in that they are all types of poker hand. **Simiarly, Flandre's Taboo "Weapon of Mass Destruction" Hyper has also never appeared in the Touhou Project series, but it ties in with Flandre's ability to destroy anything. *The number displayed on the hit counter at the end of Secret Barrage "And Then Will There Be None?" is 495, which may be a reference to the number of years Flandre spent locked up in the Scarlet Devil Mansion's basement, or her Q.E.D. "Ripples of 495 Years" spell card from Embodiment of Scarlet Devil, which in turn reflects the number of years she was imprisoned for. *The background music that plays during Secret Barrage "And Then Will There Be None?" is a remix of "U.N. Owen Was Her?" from Touhou Soccer 2Touhou Soccer OST CD 2 - 17 16 clawed Flame Wall; this follows a trend set in RicePigeon's other characters where cinematic Level 3 Hypers play a remixed version of one of the character's music themes. *''Starbow Break B'' might possibly be read as Starbow Break β or Starbow Break Beta, in order to differentiate itself from the standard version of Starbow Break. The uppercase B was most likely chosen over the Greek letter β due to lack of proper language support. *Flandre's voice clips are taken from Dragon Ball Xenoverse, specifically the fourth female voice option for the Future Warrior. Edits References Category:Character versions Category:Three-button Characters Category:Characters with a localcoord of 320x240 Category:Sprite edits Category:1.0+ Characters Category:Charge Characters Category:Characters with an Air Dash Category:Characters with an Alpha Counter Category:Characters with a Backward Hop Category:Characters with Chain Comboing Category:Characters with a Forward Hop Category:Characters made by RicePigeon Category:Characters made in 2015 Category:Mugen Free For All CotM winners }}